


Boys Will Be Boys

by winsumtermer



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Gen, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, if you squints lol, just taehyung and yeonjun being bros, slight yeonbin taekook, ytd taehyung came in beomjun vlive... im crying
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Katanya: boys will be boys. Kenyataannya: (kadang) memang begitu.





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> still cant recover from yesterday beomgyu&yeonjun's vlive T_T tannies appeared and taehyung even stayed with them... yeonjun asked about how his clay-fox looks like to taehyung... guess who will cry until next year

Kalau punya dua anak bujang, sumpah demi koleksi Tupperware ibumu, jangan sampai ditinggal berdua. Karena nanti jadinya malah seperti ini: kasur dibentangkan di depan televisi, remah-remah _snack_ bertebaran, bungkusnya tidak segera dibuang, malah dijejalkan di kresek _supermarket_. Lalu ditaruh begitu saja di dekat kaki meja kopi dan ditinggal tidur.

Dua anak bujang yang sekarang tidur dengan satu tangan di wajah yang lain dan satu kaki di atas perut yang lain ini contohnya. Mentang-mentang ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk melancong (penat kerja, katanya) dan ditinggal berdua di rumah, tidak butuh tiga jam rumah sudah jadi kapal pecah.

(Sebenarnya mereka ini sudah merengek minta ikut tapi ditolak karena Ibu bilang harus pergi pakai uang sendiri. Yang satu sih sudah kerja, dan yang satu masih kuliah. Lagipula enak dibayarin orang tua, kan?)

Yang rambutnya berwarna bekas semir warna biru garuk-garuk perut. Kausnya tersingkap sedikit. Bibirnya mencecap rasa asin keripik kentang yang sudah bercampur air liur. Menggeliat sedikit karena merasa tidak bisa bernapas akibat tangan seseorang menutupi hidungnya lalu terbangun pelan-pelan.

_Sudah pagi_. Otaknya memproses. Lalu tangannya meraba-raba buta ke sembarang arah, mencari ponsel. Mengaduh ketika ponselnya jatuh kena hidung. Ada beberapa pesan masuk. Kiriman foto dari Ibu di grup keluarga yang pamer Menara Eiffel, pesan dari pacarnya, dan sisanya pesan-pesan tidak penting dari grup teman-temannya. 

Yeonjun, masih dengan bibir cemberut karena bangun tidur, membalas seadanya pesan pacarnya itu. Kemudian melihat jam di ponsel. Sudah jam 11 pagi. Yeonjun bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan melihat kondisi ruang keluarga yang—alamak, reruntuhan Titanic saja masih rapi.

Yeonjun menggaruk-garuk lehernya lalu menguap. Semalam begadang tanding PS4 sambil minum alkohol dengan abangnya satu-satunya. Alkoholnya tidak tinggi-tinggi amat karena abangnya tidak begitu suka minuman keras. _Fun fact_, Yeonjun bahkan lebih tahan soju daripada abangnya. Yeonjun bisa habis satu setengah botol ukuran sedang sendirian baru bisa mabuk, sedangkan abangnya dua kali teguk langsung pusing kepala.

Menyadari salah satu kakinya masih berada di atas perut abangnya, Yeonjun langsung menyingkir. Ia berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot, meliukkan badan ke kanan dan ke kiri dan suara "_krek_" "_krek_" yang _satisfying_ terdengar. Yeonjun mengambil segelas air putih entah punya siapa di meja kopi dan meneguknya sampai habis. Ditatapnya abangnya yang masih tidur dengan mulut terbuka itu. Memang tidur setelah mabuk itu jadinya tidak estetik sekali.

Yeonjun memutari kasur kemudian berjongkok di dekat muka abangnya. Heran, yang begini ini pernah menang kategori kakak kelas idaman di _prom night_ SMA dan kating incaran nomor satu di universitas. _Tidak tahu saja tingkahnya kalau di rumah bagaimana_, pikir Yeonjun.

"Taehyung _hyung_," Yeonjun menggoyang-goyangkan badan abangnya, "_hyung_, bangun. Ayo beres-beres rumah."

Taehyung tidak merespons. Masih ngorok, saudara-saudara.

"Tae _hyung_," Yeonjun mengguncang lebih keras, "ayo bangun. Beres-beres rumah. Tanganku digigiti semut semalaman."

Taehyung merespons, tapi cuma suara "_hngggg_" yang tidak jelas. Mencecap bekas air liurnya di ujung bibir lalu tidur lagi.

Yeonjun dongkol. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Maka Yeonjun mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Taehyung dan ber-"_haaaah_" panjang sampai abangnya mengernyit karena... bau.

_PLAK_! 

"Aduh!"

"Jorok najis!" itu yang Taehyung ucapkan pertama kali setelah membuka mata.

"Ya nggak perlu pukul jidat dong!" Yeonjun berseru sambil mengusap-usap keningnya, "sakit tahu! Jidatku bukan _cajoon_!"

"Kamu juga! Bau napasmu itu bisa bikin tikus mati!" balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

"Namanya juga _morning breath_!"

"Ya makanya sudah tahu _morning breath_ bau busuk, nggak langsung sikat gigi. Jorok tahu, Jun."

"Kita sama-sama jorok. Lihat nih, bungkus-bungkus _snack_ di mana-mana."

Yeonjun bangun dari posisi duduknya kemudian pergi lebih dulu ke kamar mandi. Cuci muka, sikat gigi, kumur dengan Listerine, kumur dengan air mentah lalu senyum-senyum di kaca. Gigi bersih, gusi merah muda, _plump lips_, ada kumis-kumis tipis—

"Minggir sana."

Taehyung mendorong kepala Yeonjun yang menguasai area tengah kaca. Yeonjun merengut kemudian mengambil _foam_ untuk cukur kumis miliknya di rak kamar mandi.

"Ambilkan juga punya _hyung_."

"Ogah. Ambil sendiri."

Taehyung mendengus. Beres kumur-kumur, diambilnya _foam_ miliknya sendiri kemudian bergabung dengan Yeonjun yang sedang meratakan _foam._

Hening. Kakak beradik ini asyik main _foam_ di wajah.

Tahu-tahu saja Taehyung membuat ekspresi wajah yang aneh dan Yeonjun mendenguskan tawa.

"_Foam_-ku berantakan!" teriaknya.

Taehyung tertawa kencang. Dirapikannya _foam_ di wajah Yeonjun kemudian _foam_ di wajahnya sendiri.

"_Hyung_ jangan ngelawak waktu cukuran," ujar Yeonjun mewanti-wanti. Taehyung cuma terkekeh geli lalu mengambil alat cukurnya dan milik Yeonjun. Sama-sama Gillette.

Hening lagi. Kakak beradik ini sedang konsentrasi cukuran.

"Habis beres-beres rumah, mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Taehyung. Matanya fokus ke kaca karena mereka ngobrol sambil bercukur. "Mumpung hari Sabtu."

"Nggak tahu, nggak ada ide," jawab Yeonjun.

"Mau di rumah terus?"

"Nggak tahu, kayaknya males juga."

"Kok kamu ribet banget kayak cewek?"

"Lagi males dua-duanya."

"Pilih. Mau terus di rumah atau keluar main ke mal?"

Yeonjun diam sebentar. Berpikir sambil mencukur pelan-pelan kumis tipisnya yang baru tumbuh seperti bayi-bayi kumis. "Main ke mal itu ujung-ujungnya jadi hedonisme," kata Yeonjun, "di rumah saja deh. Aku mau _marathon_ film Marvel."

"Nggak mau nonton film di bioskop?"

"Nggak. Aku nungguin Frozen, baru keluar filmnya bulan depan."

"Nonton It Chapter 2?"

"Udah, dong. Sama Soobinie," Yeonjun menjulurkan lidah ke kaca. Bermaksud meledek. "Kasihan yang sudah kerja nggak punya waktu buat kencan. Hahaha!"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak menjitak kepala adiknya. Yeonjun mengaduh kecil tapi masih tetap tertawa.

"Jadi, di rumah terus seharian?"

"Aku tim mager."

"Ya sudah, _hyung_ juga."

* * *

_Marathon_ film Marvel yang dimaksud Yeonjun juga termasuk: berantem tentang siapa yang seharusnya menang antara Captain America dan Iron Man dalam laga Captain America: Civil War. 

"Iron Man tuh ngawur!" ini Yeonjun yang berseru tidak mau kalah, "sudah tahu dunia tidak aman karena ada HYDRA masa iya-iya saja waktu Avengers diawasi sama PBB!"

"Itu namanya antisipasi, tahu! Sudah banyak korban waktu di Sovokia, mana mau dia membunuh korban sipil yang lain! Dia juga trauma gara-gara orang tuanya mati," teriak Taehyung. "Captain America-nya sombong banget!" 

"Bukan sombong! Emang dia mampu, kok!"

"Yang ngebunuh ortunya Iron Man siapa? Ya temennya Captain America!"

"Tapi kan Winter Soldier lagi berada di bawah pengaruh waktu itu!"

"Iya, pengaruh HYDRA kan?"

Yeonjun diam. Taehyung menjulurkan lidah. Akhirnya dia yang menang perdebatan tidak penting ini.

Sampai film selesai, dua-duanya tidak berantem lagi meskipun ada sedikit debat tipis-tipis di sana-sini. _Popcorn_ asin di mangkuk masing-masing hampir habis. Yeonjun sudah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Sudah habis nih filmnya," kata Taehyung, mengambil _remote_ untuk mencari film dari layar utama Netflix di televisi. "Mau nonton apalagi? Yang sedih-sedih?"

"Hari Sabtu pantang galau," kata Yeonjun kemudian mengambil alih _remote_ dari tangan Taehyung. Memencet tombol sekenanya dan film yang dipilihnya adalah Zootopia.

"Zootopia lagi," Taehyung mendengus lelah.

"Lucu, tahu," Yeonjun terkikik, "rasanya seperti melihat _hyung_ dan aku lalu Jungkook _hyung_ dan Soobinie."

"_Sly fox_."

"_Dumb bunny_."

Kakak beradik itu tertawa.

"Ambil Coca Cola dong, Jun."

"Hehehe, aku juga mau ngambil Coca Cola, kok," kata Yeonjun sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Berlari kecil menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sebotol Coca Cola ukuran _party_ dan dua gelas plastik.

"_Snack_-nya sudah habis?"

"Eh, kayaknya masih ada? Keripik kentang kalau nggak salah."

"Ambil sekalian. Nggak asyik nonton film nggak sambil nyemil."

Yeonjun menurut. Ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil dua _bags_ keripik kentang ukuran jumbo. Siapa lagi yang beli kalau bukan mereka berdua? Ayah dan Ibu mana mau mengonsumsi MSG banyak-banyak seperti itu.

Sambil duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki seperti di warung, kakak beradik itu kembali fokus menonton Zootopia untuk yang ke-100 kalinya. Padahal tadi rumah sudah dibersihkan, tapi berantakan lagi dengan bungkus _popcorn_, _snack_ dan sekarang botol Coca Cola.

Ya sudahlah. _Boys will be boys_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this story. Comment and kudos are so appreciated. See you again in another fic! AND PRAY HARD FOR ANOTHER BTXT VLIVE


End file.
